What if?
by Ord1n4ry1104
Summary: Setsuna, Serena, and pf. Tomoe, are on the run from Darien because hes trying to kill someone.
1. Default Chapter

Warn!!! This story contains: adult language, normal relationships, a little gore, and temp. odd pairings. And a death of someone, (that I don't deem all that important but o well)  
I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters, I write this of my own free time, and because there are too little of Setsuna stories! All names but Setsuna will be in English, if you don't like that, then don't read this, but please try too! Leave reviews too!  
Chapter one (narr pov)  
Nothing big  
  
Setsuna, with her extremely long dark green hair and dark eyes, stepped into her dimly lit closet. Setsuna was going to tell the truth tonight. Tell him the truth. Setsuna had the whole thing figured out. Invite him over, for 'guy troubles' and end up admitting that she was in love with him. Sure it's not the best way to do something like this but, there's no time like the present! Setsuna picked out a black pleated mini skirt, from her closet, placed that on her bed then wandered to her tall dresser to find a shirt. "Come on now Setsuna, don't pick something painstakingly obvious!" Setsuna hissed at her self as she put the halter belly shirt back into her drawer. Setsuna picked her work shirt so that it looked like, she had just gotten home, or maybe will be going to work. Setsuna got dressed and quickly pulled all of her hair into a clump on the top of her head. Setsuna ran to the door as she heard the bell being rung. It was Serena . . . "Hello Serena, what's wrong?" Serena had tears coming down her face.  
"I caught Darien with Ami. I walked into his apartment and heard moaning so I went into his bedroom and found Darien on top of someone who had blue hair so I said something and up popped Ami's head. So knowing that your apartment is only a floor above his I came here?" She said slumping into a pile on the ground inside of Setsuna's apartment. "Hell for all I know he's been fucking all of the scouts! Am I right? Is he fucking all of us?" Setsuna wanted to tell the truth about this one but knew it would kill her to know. The truth that Darien is making his way around the rest of the scouts to see whose the best in bed, drugging them into sleeping with him then letting them go.  
"No Serena, it cant be true, don't Darien and Ami, have that accelerated class together at the college? Something must have gone wrong and, well honestly I don't know what could have gone wrong! This is Ami that we are talking about!" Setsuna said slumping next to Serena.  
"Um am I interrupting something?" Said Pr. Tomoe who was now standing in the doorway of Setsuna's house.  
"No Darien's just fucking all of my best friends right?" Nick didnt know what to say to this.  
"No, he wouldn't do that." Pr. Tomoe said while walking into Setsuna's apartment and taking off his jacket.  
"Well Serena, just go talk to him, and he will explain it to you." Setsuna said quietly. Serena nodded and wiped off her tears and stood up and left without saying anything. Setsuna shut her door and sat on the couch. "You know you don't have to stand?" Setsuna said with a slight smile.  
"I've never been in your apartment."Pr. Tomoe said as he moved toward the couch.  
"Well then I will give you the grand tour. Come this way." They walked out onto the balcony where you could see Darien's from. "This is the balcony, it's a nice place to sit and drink your coffee in the mornings or read a good book at night." they walked back inside. "This is three rooms in one, living room, dining room, and study. They walked into the kitchen. "Does this need any explanation?" Setsuna asked while leaving the kitchen and walking to a bathroom. "This is for anyone who comes over and sleeps on my couch." Setsuna said continuing into her bedroom, the dark sanctuary, as Setsuna called it. "This is my room..."  
  
Chapter two (Setsuna's pov)  
The ten second talk in the sanctuary  
  
"Setsuna, before we start talking about boys, can I tell you something?"Pr. Tomoe asked while siting on my bed I nodded and sat next to him. "Okay . . . I've known you for quite some time now, about six months. And now I have something to tell you. I like you Setsuna. " I stood up and turned to Pr. Tomoe.  
"Then I have a lot in common with you." I said as Pr. Tomoe looked me up and down. I knocked Pr. Tomoe on his back and straddled him  
"Setsuna, don't you think that your moving a little too fast?" I shook my head no and caught Pr. Tomoe's lip before he could answer. Pr. Tomoe moved slightly when I pulled back. "What?" Pr. Tomoe asked sitting up with me.  
"I hear the door. Go sit on the couch." I said while getting up to answer the door. I waited until Pr. Tomoe was sat comfortably on the couch, then opened the door. It was Darien. "Hello Darien, what can I do for you?" I asked as Darien caught my hand and spun me around, not noticing Pr. Tomoe.  
"Lots . . . " he said as he spun me into his arms and moved a hand slowly moved his hand up my thigh.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I said pulling away from Darien. And backing up out of his reach.  
"Oh come on Set you know what I want to be doing." His breath reeked of vodka, a hole bottle no doubt.  
"Pr. Tomoe, go wait for me in my room, I will be there as soon as I can, okay?" He nodded and headed toward my room. "Darien, do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing with Ami, and trying to do with me?!" I yelled at him as he moved closer to me, for every step that he took forward I took the same amount backwards.  
"I'm just trying to get a little lucky you know?" he said looking at my skirt. "Thats awfully short for something that you would wear."  
"Go to hell." I spat at him as my back hit a wall. He was standing about two inches from me and pulled out a knife. "Darien, you are not well. Put the knife down, Darien, put the knife down." I said as he held it to my neck.  
"Ami, why don't you bring the little prick in here?" Ami, wearing nothing but a skirt and her bra came in with Serena dragging behind her. "I remember that day at the park Set, do you remember, the day that you found me with this knife?" I didnt answer. "Well do you!" He yelled at me. I nodded. "Do you remember what I said I was going to do with it?" Flashback  
"Set, I'm tired of her. Maybe I'll just tear her up." Darien said as we sat on a bench in the park.  
"Thats nothing to joke about, especially about the princess." He was drunk again, he'd been doing this a lot recently, ever since Serena got her licence.  
"Well if she doesnt stop coming over so many times I'm going to get caught. She's going to know my plan, but you Set, I will save you for last, right after the lesbians..." End Flashback  
"Well answer or I will forget something I said!" He yelled in my face, I nodded again. Nick had stopped in the bathroom and happened to see part of what was happening. Seeing Serena on her knees, with blood coming out of her mouth, and Ami holding her by the hair. Nick slowly moved to Ami, and knocked her out with one swoop. and let Serena go, Serena fell into Pr. Tomoe's arms as he started to carry her into my bedroom. Darien turned around and dove, knife first at Serena, the knife went through her like a kid in the water. The knife kept going and stabbed Pr. Tomoe in the arm, pinning him to the ground. I screamed, and jumped on Darien's back trying to distract him. "Get the hell off of me you little whore. I will kill you too!" He flung me onto the ground and got on top of me.  
"Darien, hope you know, I got you right where I've always wanted you." He smiled slightly as I said this in my most seductive voice. I slowly moved my leg to make sure I could. I kicked and sent Darien flying into my wall. I stood up to see an unconscious Darien, a crying Pr. Tomoe, and a, near dead Serena. I scrambled to them "Pr. Tomoe, I'm sorry but you are going to have to deal, I take the knife out and she dies." he nodded slightly. "Serena, don't close your eyes, stay with me. Serena, come on you can do it." Serena's bright blue eyes were getting hazy but they were still aware and open.  
"Setsuna, my most trusted guardian," she said as she transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "I'm entrusting the crystal to you. Use the time staff if you have to, I'm not meant to die here." she said handing me Serena's broach, and disappearing. Before I could do anything I became, Princess of Pluto with the time staff. The crystal in the broach went into my garnet orb and began to glow brighter than ever.  
"Time, rewind." I said and a portal opened. I stepped into it and out when Serena was at my door. I was back to Setsuna, opening the door, but I had the broach in my hand. "Serena, I know Darien's being an ass, yes it was ami, and we've got to get you locked up in here after," I peeked my head down the hall to see Pr. Tomoe. "Well hurry it up, we've got a situation." He began to jog toward my house and in my door. As soon as Pr. Tomoe was through my door I shut it and locked it. "Serena, Pr. Tomoe, why don't you two sit on the couch, we've got to talk." They both headed to my couch and sat down. "Okay, just a while ago, or well soon from now Darien and ami are going to come up here and kill Serena, and seriously hurt you Pr. Tomoe. I know this because Neo Queen Serenity came as you died and gave me your broach, here." I handed it to her, she looked shocked as the crystal I handed to her went back into hers.  
  
Chapter three (still Setsuna's pov)  
Encounters, the second time...  
  
After I filled them in on everything, Serena was sitting on the couch waiting for that dredful knock which came, "Go." I said as Pr. Tomoe and Serena, got into my closet by my door, then I answered the door. "Hello Darien what can I do for you?" I said leaning sensually on my door.  
"Mmm, lots." he grabbed my hand as he had before and spun me to him and moved his hand up my thigh.  
"Lets not do this here, handsome. This is what bedroom's were created for..." I said pulling him toward my bedroom, I noticed how dangerous this is to me right now but its for the princess... I wrapped my hand around his back throwing the knife to Pr. Tomoe who caught it with the towel and him and Serena left my house. I pushed him onto my bed and started to unbutton his black shirt. "Wait." I said getting up. "if you're here now, where'd Ami go?"  
"How did you know about that?" he asked sitting up I backed toward my door, as he got up I ran to my balcony. "Set, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw my standing on the other side of my balcony. "Set come back in here, we'll talk about it..." he said reaching for me as I dropped. I almost screamed as Pr. Tomoe caught me by my arm, from inside Darien's apartment and pulled me up and over the railing.  
"Okay lets go." I said trying to not show how bad I was shaking. We walked out the door to see Darien running down the hallway, to the stairs. We ducked back inside of his apartment. "Oh now I can't resist this, go ahead, I'll take his bike to the park, then I will walk to the café where you will pick me up okay Pr. Tomoe?" he nodded, and left with Serena. I grabbed Darien's keys and put them down my shirt since I had no where else to put them I saw Darien outside and walked to the balcony. "Hey dick face." He looked up surprised where I was at how loud I was. he ran back inside and started up the stairs. I ran out and to the elevator, "Hold that." I said to a boy about 9 years younger than me. "Thanks" I said as the elevator door closed. I pressed the button that was the garage.  
"You're pretty." the boy said.  
"Thank you. How would you like to make $20.00?" he nodded. "When I get out take the elevator back up to 17, and wait for a tall man with dark hair and a black shirt and pants on, tell him that Set's already gone okay?" he nodded and I handed him a 20 dollar bill which he shoved into his pocket. "Remember 17, Set's already gone." he smiled and nodded as I got out of the elevator and went to Darien's bike. I got on and rode all the way to the park without stopping, or looking back. I left the bike at the park and ran to the café. 


	2. this is actually chapter 4 but its short...

  
CHAPTER 2 ok sorry about the fact that chapters 1-3 are in chapter one, but i think it works just fine, and im the one writing this story anyway so there. lol. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN OR OF SAILOR MOON, thats the last time I'm saying that. OOOH and understand that Pf. Tomoe will remain to be called that until one of you nice people tell me his 1st name! and that hes a lot cuter than he was in the show too! lol  
  
Chapter 4 (narr pov)  
Setsuna got to the cafe and sat outside to catch her breath. She soon noticed a car parking on the other side of the road. The car rolled down its window. It wasn't Pr. Tomoe, Setsuna looked away. "Where are they?" Setsuna said to herself, as she watched the cars go by. "It's not like their inside, the place is closed.  
"Hey momma, what are you offering, and for how much?" The man in the car across the street yelled to Setsuna. Setsuna got up, crossed the street and to the man in the car.  
"Look you ugly ass perverted monkey fucker, not every woman that's out this late is trying to get laid to get paid, understand? So the next time that you try something like that, why don't you try to use your other brain, not the one in your dick!" Setsuna turned around and walked away as the car drove away. As she reached the cafe again, she saw Pf. Tomoe and Serena walking toward her. So Setsuna began to walk toward them. When she reached them they both had an astonished look on their faces. "What?"Setsuna said taking down her hair.  
"Were those words really comming out of your mouth, and that loud too?" Serena, asked as they turned and started to walk back to Pf. Tomoe's car.  
"Yes Serena, they were. You are too young at this age to understand it..." Setsuna joked. They reached Pf. Tomoe's car, well S.U.V, a black Trail Blazer. Setsuna automatically crawled in the back and let herself stretch out. "Remind me not to jump off of balcony's ever again." Setsuna said and Serena giggled.  
They stopped at Serena's house to get her some clothes and then drove to Pf. Tomoe's house. "Well girls, believe it or not I only have one spare bedroom in this place." Pf. Tomoe said while pulling into his driveway.  
"That's okay I just rested a little, please tell me that you at least have a book shelf in here..." Setsuna hoped as they got out of the car.  
"Actually yes I have one..." he nodded and led the girls into the house. "Actually a whole room full of just one book case." Setsuna smiled as he pointed her to a room.  
"May I?" He nodded and Setsuna walked into the library.  
"Come on then." Pf. Tomoe said to Serena as he led her up a flight of stairs.  
"Out of all of this space you only have one spare bedroom?" He nodded as Serena looked down the extremly long and dark hallway. He stopped about the seventh door on the left and opened it.  
"Yes this one is your room for now." It was nothing like the rest of the dark house. The walls were white with a blue trim around the top and the bottom. It looked like a hotel room to Serena, especially because of how clean and spotless it is.  
Meanwhile down in the library, Setsuna ran a careful finger over all the books wondering where to start. "Moby Dick, Steven King, Encyclopedia's of every sort, not to mention Dictionaries. What an odd collection..." Setsuna said to herself. "Shakespeare." She said almost surprised to see all of Shakespears works in order and all there. And under that was all of Edgar Allen Poe's works. "Desisions..." Setsuna said torn between Shakespeare and Poe. "Odd and unexplainable, or horrible and dissasterous?" Setsuna grabbed a Poe book carefully, and tilted on onto its spine, so that she could mark where she got the book from, unlike Tomoe's method of putting books back, shove them where they fit. Setsuna smiled at the thought of seeing someone run around trying to find somewhere to put the books. Then turned and walked to an overstuffed velvet chair, that had a lamp next to it. When she sat she didnt turn on the light. She simply sat and read the book.  
About five minutes later Pf. Tomoe came in and brought Setsuna a baggy pair of pants and a T-Shirt for her to wear to bed. "What a gentlemen." Setsuna said without looking up from her book.  
"Well it's the least I can do. I never really got to help you with your boy troubles." Setsuna looked up and smiled at him now.  
"Truthfully there wern't really any troubles." She said placing the book on the table next to the chair.  
"Then why did you invite me over? Wait, you already know don't you?" Setsuna stood up and walked behind the open door to change into the make due pajamas that were brought to her.  
"You know, for a world renound scientest you fit the part. You ask question's as answers." Setsuna said while changing behind the door.  
"I do?" he paused and laughed slightly, "I guess that I do." He said as Setsuna came out from behind the door with her pile of clothing in her arm. "Oh yeah, clothes, the only thing i have close to female clothing is lab coats... I'm pretty sure that i have a sewing mashine around here too, you can make it fit you." Setsuna nodded while sitting and folding her clothes. "Um are you sleeping in here?"  
"I don't know 


	3. Getting things done

Hello again! Um, no one yell at me if Setsuna's past isnt what most people would assume! OK thanx! AND someone could oh maybe help me out and find Pf. Tomoe's first name, THAT would be just PEACHY!  
  
Setsuna did end up sleeping in the library, and found herself tossing and turning on that little couch in this huge room. The dreams were of her past, things that she had forced out of her mind. DREAM Setsuna stood tall and in all of her glory as she wiped the blood off of the dagger while a man laied trying with all of his might not to die. "Just surrender, theres nothing you can do now, when the pain starts to dull, that means that your dead. This is what you get when you mess with me though." Setsuna said and walked away leaving the man in the alleyway to die. She happened to see a headline on a newspaper stand. Man tossed by the Mob! Setsuna picked it up and read that it had absolutly nothing to do with her. She placed it back on the counter and kept walking. Her black heeled boots along the concrete reminded her that she was still stable, in her mind... She walked until she got to her car. Got in, and drove the whole way home in silence. She pulled in past the gate and parked her car outside of her door. She walked in and practically stormed to the library. "Anthony," she slammed the door shut behind her, "There its done you bastard. Heres you damn proof," She slammed the bag on the desk. "Your dagger, print free, and the hankerchief with the blood. I want my pay, and I'm out!" Setsuna said pacing slightly from one end of the desk to the other.  
"Relax child, you've proven yourself worthy, your pay," This Anthony man handed her and envelope that Setsuna quickly checked, then shoved into her jacket pocket. "And you are out, if we go down, you will never be mentioned..." Setsuna bowed in gratitude. Then turned to leave. She began walking toward the door. She heard Anthony's chair move, he never moves, Setsuna thought to herself as she turned to meet the dagger for herself. She fell to her knees looking at the dagger that protruted from right under her rib-cage. She could still breathe, think and comprehend. Setsuna, grasped the dagger and pulled it out slowly. Silently screaming the whole time. Then she slowly got to her feet. Anthony had a shocked look on his face.  
"Good, shot." Setsuna said while taking troubled steps toward Anthony. "You didnt stop to think. that because you had trained me, that I could know when you are planning on killing me?" She asked while readying the dagger in her hand. He reached for her and she stabbed his hand with lightning quick persision, it was pinned to the table. "I wont kill you Anthony, just know that I can, and if you track me, that I will..." Setsuna, however did not make it to the door. Anthony's men came in. "He, hit a woman." The moral's in this mob group stood the test, they left Anthony there and took Setsuna to the hospital.  
Everything went white. Dream  
Everything was still white when Setsuna opened her eyes. The sun light from the frosted window made the room too light. Setsuna sat up slowly, taking in her suroundings and everything that her mind just forced her to remember. She stood up and took the hairtye that normally holds half of her hair and pulled all of it into a bal l on the top of her head. She stumbled to the door and realized she doesn't know where anything is in here. "Kitchen, kitchen, where would the kitchen be..." Setsuna walked through one door and found a dining room, but there was another door on the other side of the room. "Please be the kitchen..." Setsuna said while pushing the door open to see Serena sitting with a fork full of eggs headed into her mouth and Pf. Tomoe reading the paper.  
"Serena, be sure to save some of that for Setsuna..." Pf. Tomoe said looking over his paper. "Well good morining. Do you want some coffee?" Setsuna nodded and smiled slightly when he offered her a seat and got up to get her some coffee.  
"Lots of milk and lots of sugar." Setsuna said watching Serena shew her food and wave hello, to Setsuna. Setsuna sat down and stared at Serena wondering how someone so small could cram so much into her mouth. Suddenly there were hands on each side of Setsuna setting a mug and a plate of food in front of her. Setsuna looked up and smiled in gratitude, then turned her head back to the plate in front of her.  
About half an hour later they all were in the greenhouse, Setsuna still in her make shift pajamas, Serena in her clothes from yesterday and Pf. Tomoe walking around in a lab coat with clipboard at hand. What's it like, living here all alone, with a garden and a home library, and totally cool hide and go seek places to hide?" Serena asked while poking at a plant. Setsuna pulled Serenas hand back as the Venus Fly Trap slammed shut. Serena let out a slight squeel.  
"I keep myself entertained. Did that just react to her hand?" he pointed a pen towards Serena. Setsuna nodded and noticed that everything in this green house was much bigger than any other normal plants.  
"Pf. Tomoe, to get these plants this big, do you just plant the largest of the seeds closest to eachother and hope for the best, or do you use the plant steroid type of things?" Setsuna asked while she ran a finger over a rose that was about as big as her hand.  
"Slightly both. I take the seeds to my lab, from there look at them under my microscope to see which ones have the best and healthiest cells and then take those seeds and let them grow together into one cell," Pf. Tomoe had completly lost Serena, and on the other hand, had Setsuna's undivided attention, "while they are sitting in the, as you called them, plant steroids, then plant them when the two seeds become one." Setsuna was totally astonished by this. There was suddenly an aquard silence, which was ended by a knock on the door. The three of them turned to see Darien at the doorway. Serena slinked behind Setsuna, who lightly pushed her behind Pf. Tomoe.  
"Setsuna what a surprise, putting your life before her's, don't you get tired of the threat of dieing for someone, and not really having a choice in the matter?" Setsuna saw in his eyes that he was trying to get Setsuna mad at Serena, to give Serena to him. Setsuna stood tall and eyed Darien back. The same intence stare in her eyes as he has in his eyes.  
"And what about you Darien, you've already changed her future, and your still trying to end her life, but for what reason." Setsuna took a few cautious steps towards Darien. "Serena has only showed you love, unconditional love, and you repay her by screwing her friends." Another step, same glare. "Then while she was in MY house, you make a move on me. The most unatainable expecially to you!" Another step.  
"Oh, come on Set, you don't seem so cold and distant sometimes. But I'm not here to kill anyone, just to talk for now. Set, come with me, we need to talk." Darien stuck out a hand. Setsuna glanced at his hand then back at his eyes.  
"And what would it be that we would be talking about?" Setsuna asked not moving.  
"Oh a little of this a little of that, maybe how it was that you had no worries about jumping that balcony. " Setsuna's eyes widened, then went back to normal.  
"Only because she knew that I could and would catch her. There, we talked, you need to leave now." Pf. Tomoe said cautiously. Setsuna and Darien both turned slighty to them, wrong move for Setsuna. Before she could react Darien grabbed her arm and spun her to him.There was a blade to her neck before she knew it.  
"Now now, lets not bicker. As long as this mysterious little bitch works with me for the time being, you will see her again, hopefully in one piece...' Darien took a step back with Setsuna following.  
"Darien, mysterious I am, however a bitch I am not." Setsuna smashed her foot onto Darien's then lodged her elbow under his ribcage. Causing him to let go of her and back up, while dropping the knife. Setsuna picked it back up with out even bending. She balanced it on her foot then kicked it up and caught it. "And with mysterious come many unknown things." Setsuna kicked in the cheast with all her might and he fell backwards on the ground. He coughed up some blood then spat it on the ground. Setsuna squated next to him and whispered. "I can kill you now and claim self defence and take the whole thing to the cops, or maybe just kill you and say, feed you to the fish, or maybe sell your parts to a zoo, where they will feed you to all types of animal's lions, tigers, bears... Oh my..." She said standing back up. As Darien rolled over and started to stand back up. As soon as he was up Setsuna twirled the knife around in her hand, so the blade was somewhat resting on her arm. while the handle was still in her grip. He ended up getting a good punch onto Setsuna's face. Before she sliced his hand, he recoiled looking at the cut. She flung the blade at Darien's heart. As soon as he went down, she walked to him, and once again squatted next to him. "Just surrender, theres nothing you can do now, when the pain starts to dull, that means that your dead..." She turned back to an astonished Pf. Tomoe and Serena.  
"We need to do something about the body, when he dies. And something about the grass. Its covered in blood. We've got our work cut out for us now dont we?" Setsuna said smiling. She turned back to Darien and walked to him now. Placing her hand on the blade. "Good night sweet prince." She pulled out the blade and let him die. "This blade cannot be found, ever. Bad things happen to people if they piss me off and put a sharp object into my hand." Setsuna would not let the guilt of this one get to her. Not like it did the night she almost died, the stupid reason to stop something that paid so well. Setsuna shook her head and felt someones hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Pf. Tomoe. Setsuna smiled slightly then helped Setsuna stand up.  
"Well we've got the rest of the day to do something with him. Should we do it now, or find you something to get dressed in first?" Setsuna felt the guilt start to consume her, pulling her down to the depths of her very being. NO, Setsuna screamed in her mind, it was self defence; I've got the blood on my neck to proove it; theres no guilt on this one, it was my doing. She started to walk to a now crying Serena. Serena cried into Setsuna's chest as Setsuna wrapped her arms around the skinny blonde.  
'Its for his own good. He would have killed us all at somepoint." Serena looked up.  
"Its not that, what about Rini?" Setsuna took a step back.  
"What about her," Setsuna placed a hand on Serena's stomach. Serena shook her head, and Setsuna nodded hers. Serena started to laugh now. "So come on brighten up, we've got the dirty work to do now." Setsuna said walking back to Darien's draining body. Pf. Tomoe stood silent trying to take in everything that had just happened. "I may explain some day. Serena, is going to be a walking zombie or happy bunny for the next few days... Anyway, what are we going to do about him?" Setsuna kicked Darien lightly.  
"Um, I really don't know, we could dig him a grave and forget this whole thing. Plant a garden around him, the plants will feed on the nuterients from his body..." Setsuna scratched her head for a second. "How's your face feeling?"  
"Its numb, I already got rid of the blood. I'll put ice on it when we're done. Then we will go to my house so I can get some real clothes." Serena's cell phone rung.  
"Hello? Oh hi Amara... Yeah, you need to talk to her? Sure here she is." Serena gave the cell phone to Setsuna.  
"Hello Amara... My house is what?! Your sure, everythings gone? Yeah okay, we're at Pf. Tomoe's house... Okay see you two soon. Wait, how about an hour from now? Ok? Cool... Okay bye." Setsuna hung up the phone and handed it back to Serena. "He took all of my stuff, Amara said theres nothing there, it looks like no one lives there, so I guess that blows that plan. Okay lets get this over with. Then we'll think of something to do about the blood... 


End file.
